


灯塔里究竟有什么？

by hangallthedj



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangallthedj/pseuds/hangallthedj
Summary: Jimmy和Robert是偏远岛礁上的灯塔看守人。可以看作电影《灯塔》的AU但是写跑偏了
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	灯塔里究竟有什么？

上岛后的第五天，罗伯特终于和J真正意义上地说上了话。

第一天他尚未从晕船的症状中缓过神来，沉默的同伴为他提供了草药茶，他喝下后沉沉睡去，醒来已是天光大亮。第二天他翻看这一年的日志，内容不可谓不枯燥，工整的笔迹日复一日地记录着天气和看守情况，最新一页写着：五月十八日，晴，灯塔正常，新助手登岛，记录者J.佩吉。第三和第四天没有什么新的进展。事实上，几天来，罗伯特不放过任何观察这个面色苍白的棕发青年的机会，因此十分确信对方并非没有意识到他毫不遮掩的好奇目光，而是压根不在乎。更令人沮丧的是，这些凝视没有多大用处，除了姓氏以外，罗伯特对J仍可谓一无所知。这主要归因于对方昼伏夜出，因此他们相处的时间少得可怜，而J更是惜字如金，杜绝一切非必要的对话。

自第二天开始他们的分工就固定了下来：J每晚去看守灯塔，而罗伯特则负责维持他们简陋居所的秩序：做饭打扫，如同主妇。好在罗伯特在任何意义上都没有机会真的成为主妇——否则总有一天他会被送上绞刑架，罪行是以糟糕的餐食毒害丈夫。但J对此倒毫无怨言，不仅全数咽下焦糊的肉类或者颜色诡异的羹汤，还时常帮罗伯特清洗餐具。

这座灯塔伫立于英格兰南部的海域的一处岛礁，此地天气多变，暗礁密布，却在数百年间不曾有一座灯塔指引船只。利维坦的爪牙潜伏在看似平静的海域中，伺机捕获战利品。长久以来，无数船只葬身鲸腹，直到一位因沉船而蒙受惨重损失的财阀决定修建灯塔。灯塔完工后，财阀坚持定期上岛亲自维护，然而这座最初的灯塔没有经受住巨浪的冲击，在建成后的第五年，便和它的主人一起消失在风暴之中。那场风浪之大，使得灯塔原本的木质结构几乎没有留下任何存在的痕迹。好在财阀的事业并非后继无人，后来人们接连在岛礁上修建了三座灯塔，但它们无一例外被风浪摧毁。工程学家说是灯塔构造和建材缺乏考虑，而神秘学家和民众一样，则坚称这片海域遭到诅咒。这种局面最终被一位建筑师打破，由他设计建造的灯塔已经在此地坚守百余年。传闻由于他信仰异教，因而并未得以在灯塔的地基上留名，随着时间推移，他的真名实姓连同生平一起消逝在咸味的海风里。

看守灯塔并非罗伯特早先的职业规划，但他看不出自己还有什么更多的选择。岛礁孤立无援地立在海上，经年的海浪侵蚀了它原本粗粝的边缘，使其变得平整而圆滑。灯塔由坚固的岩石建造，其设计和建造比起考虑美感，更多注重实用的考量，因此虽高大却平凡无奇。罗伯特尚未进入过灯塔，但他很快探索除此以外的每一个角落，对哪些岩石之间藏着海鸟巢穴了如指掌。全新生活带来的新奇感觉渐渐褪去，由于同伴的寡言，一切比罗伯特想象中更为枯燥。

这天风浪格外迅猛，天光被乌云遮蔽，直到午后方才渐亮。罗伯特猜想正因如此J才在灯塔逗留了如此长久的时间。午饭后约莫一个钟头，J终于回到住所，木门咯吱作响的声音伴随着海风填满了不大的房间，本已昏昏欲睡的罗伯特打了个激灵，迅速恢复清醒。他发觉J的斗篷已经湿透，此刻正无精打采地贴在身上。J取下斗篷，以一种罗伯特为之叹服的灵巧抖了两下，将它挂在衣架上。罗伯特在空杯子里斟满刚刚煮好的茶汤，递给J。对方道了声谢，接过茶杯一饮而尽。他们的指尖有一瞬间的接触，罗伯特感到手指上沾染了对方的寒气，同时又觉得灼烧。喝了茶的J照旧一言不发，在岌岌可危的老旧餐桌前坐定，用汤匙舀着罗伯特为他留下的餐食。

J此刻正低垂着双眼专注进餐，为了方便将半长的卷发别在耳后。因此罗伯特得以欣赏他太阳穴半透明皮肤下的青紫色血管，甚至生出自己可以轻易将此人摧毁的错觉。他内心有种怪异渴望，希求能够用指尖描绘J血管的轮廓。他要用上些力气，以确认那其中是否也有血液流淌。

J在这时开口，告诉他补给船本应在今天上午到达，但因风浪的缘故迟迟未至。罗伯特将此作为一个开始交谈的契机。话题自然先是围绕着天气打转，然后在看守生活上停驻下来。吉米告诉他离开的看守人一向难以忍受这种孤独，因此家乡亲人替他促成一门婚事后，他就几乎迫不及待地离开了这孤独之地。

“这种情况多半不会发生在我身上，”罗伯特以一种最为不经意的轻快语气回应，“考虑到我在家乡声名狼藉，大概没人愿意把女儿嫁给我。”

此话刚刚出口，罗伯特便后悔了。他对岛礁上灯塔看守人之间的淫乱传言有所耳闻，但领航协会对灯塔看守人近乎苦行僧般的品行要求以及J看起来节制规律的生活显然在诉说着完全相反的故事。

J则抛出一个意料之外的回应：“看来我们至少有一个共同点。”他露出一个近乎狡黠的笑容，眼睛弯成迷人的弧度，笑容牵扯出的眼下纹路令他显得近乎天真。

罗伯特惊异于J的回答。他几乎确信他们的言语所指并非同一回事，但他不敢冒险试探，于是顺势谈起女人，甚至故作下流地询问沿海镇上的风流去处。与片刻前的坦白相反，J展现出一副一无所知的无辜模样。罗伯特先是对这虚伪嗤之以鼻，随即又觉得完全合理。罗伯特一向以为灯塔看守人都有着粗野不羁的外表，而J的样貌颇为沉静娟秀，令他疑心J多半有过被错认成乡绅幼子的家庭女教师的经历——或许正是凭借这无害的外表，J得以迷惑大把欲求不满的妇人和幽居深闺的少女。如此看来，J委实可以任由自己的喜好寻欢作乐而无需付出钱财的代价。

J的午餐在此时结束，他站起身收拾碗碟，罗伯特的视线肆无忌惮地落在J的脸上。与往日不同，这一次J与罗伯特眼神交汇。罗伯特感到必须说点什么以打破沉默，于是询问这位佩吉先生自己何时可以轮换看守灯塔。

“也许再过些日子。”J轻轻抛出拒绝，或许察觉到罗伯特的失落，他顿了顿，突然靠近罗伯特耳边，像是坦白一个不为人所知的秘密：“你可以叫我吉米。”

名字的主人轻飘飘地离开，只留罗伯特被钉在原地在心中反复默念这再寻常不过的名字，仿佛练习一个遗落许久又失而复得的咒语。

如同登岛后的每个夜晚，罗伯特枕着若有若无的乐声入眠。他料想得到在长夜看守灯塔何其枯燥，因此同伴的琴声非但没有给他带来困扰，反而平添一些慰藉。琴声引着他进入梦乡，他看到一只信天翁。它自口口相传的水手歌谣中飞来此地，一连几日停驻在罗伯特窗前。罗伯特将其视为吉兆，不乏耐心地与它讲话，轻抚它光滑的羽毛。随后一个晴朗得可怖的午后，它轻轻啄了罗伯特的手背，罗伯特擦拭伤口的血迹的片刻，海鸟仿佛失了方向，向灯塔最高处撞去。他试图阻止它的自我毁灭，但它显然固执地遵从了不具名的召唤。

第二天一早，罗伯特在远离灯塔的礁石上找到一只垂死的信天翁。它头上的褐色斑点与梦中那只如出一辙。他捧起濒死抽搐的海鸟，如同梦中一般用拇指梳理它的羽毛，但与梦不同的是，这一次罗伯特只是等待它在自己掌中彻底解脱。海鸟停止了挣扎，罗伯特依旧捧着它，缓步走到灯塔北面的一处荫蔽之地。他早先就发现这里是一处海鸟的秘密墓地，现在这生灵能够在此处与同类们相伴长眠。

这场秘而不宣的葬礼没有持续太久。罗伯特在回身折返居所的途中抬起头，看到灯塔顶上陈旧的斑斑血迹。

自那日的简短的交谈之后，仿佛某个阀门被启动。天气依旧凶险，但吉米与罗伯特交流的热情似乎上了一个台阶。他们时常闲聊几句并不紧要的话题，有时吉米甚至会在饭后弹一小段乐曲作为余兴节目。罗伯特并非音乐鉴赏家，但他仍要说，从吉米的六弦琴中流淌出的音符美妙绝伦，仿佛神祗本人栖居在这寻常乐器中，只待在琴弦颤动时抚摸世人。罗伯特不明白为何吉米能够演奏如此美妙的音乐却甘愿隐居在这孤岛上。他从没有询问原因。

不止这一桩事情使得罗伯特困惑不解。登岛至今，他迟迟没有得到看守灯塔的机会。每当他开口询问，吉米不是否认，就是以其他的话题敷衍搪塞。他不知道吉米为何对此坚持到防备的程度。或许看守灯塔这份工作的确需要更丰富的经验，或许——罗伯特耽于幻想的头脑叫嚣着：灯塔中藏着什么秘密。

英格兰的乡村总是不乏类似的传说。它们自归家的海员口中传出，流落到田野间、牧场里，最后出现在每家每户的餐桌上，成为乏味料理的佐料。年幼的罗伯特在父母的交谈中听闻过这么一桩故事：在遥远海域的一座孤岛上，两个灯塔看守人因为不堪忍受与世隔绝的生活而陷入失常，其中一个在狂乱中杀害了另一个；杀人者由于精神状态的缘故，自然也弃绝了自己的职责；时间一久，领航协会收到船只的报告，终于派员登岛查看，却只见一个早已疯癫的看守人怀抱着什么东西坐在灯塔之下，走进了方才看清那是另一人的头颅，而受害者其余的部分就藏匿在灯塔之内。

这故事如同所有乡野传说一样粗糙而骇人。罗伯特脑海中浮现吉米近乎纯真的笑，更加无法想象他持凶器杀害别人的样子。他将怀疑和忌惮完全抛却，转而思索除了弹琴之外，吉米如何打发那些漫长到没有尽头的夜。

偏远之地的夜晚本身就居于邪恶的阴影中，撒旦的使者随时登门造访，依次从斗篷下拿出诱惑和毁灭。罗伯特怀疑自己也终究无法逃过。比方说，他不记得是从什么时候开始，他开始用一种不同的方式肖想吉米。他是否真如自己所宣称的那样风流成性，到了旁人退避的程度？他会以何种喜好挑选情人？这思绪和着飘渺琴声，在每个失眠的夜晚抓挠着罗伯特，他迫切地想要知晓这位自封唐璜的欲望是什么形态。

出于这种全新的感情，罗伯特有意无意间对吉米投注了更多热情的注视，他确信吉米心知肚明。

这天黄昏时分，罗伯特照例烹饪晚餐。与往日有所不同的是在煮汤时他听到细碎的低吟。声音并不大，因此起先罗伯特以为是幻听，但没花多少时间就确定那持续而起伏的声音并非来自他的幻想，而是真真切切地自吉米的房门后传出。罗伯特因此分了心，烧焦了些许食材。

不多时，这位罪魁祸首便正襟危坐，面不改色地享用糟糕的食物。他用干瘪的面包蘸取汤汁，一些液体顺着指缝流在餐桌上。吉米舔了舔自己的手指，罗伯特移不开视线，他仿佛看到这双手如何在片刻前取悦它的主人。

“味道很坏，是吗？”他问。

吉米抬眼看向他：“你何不自己尝尝？”

罗伯特不知该如何动弹。吉米颇为慷慨地献出自己沾了汤汁的手指。罗伯特感觉到抵着自己的下唇的手指上生着一层薄茧。他几乎出于本能地张开嘴，轻轻含住吉米的指尖。

罗伯特早先就注意到吉米有着几乎完美的双手，这双手骨节分明，同时显得纤瘦而有力，修剪得当的指甲泛着自然的光泽。这理应出现在异教神殿中的手指此刻正露骨地探索着罗伯特的口腔。对此罗伯特报以轻柔而虔诚的吮吸。

吉米探入另一根手指，罗伯特将它们完全打湿。他低垂着眼睛，即便此刻也不敢确认吉米灰绿的眼底是否也会有炽烈的欲望燃烧。直到吉米将手指从罗伯特口中撤出时，罗伯特才觉察到自己的衣裤已经散落一地。不同于罗伯特的失神，吉米神色如常，在罗伯特的脸颊留下一个冷静的吻。被唾液濡湿的手指转而在罗伯特的躯干上开疆拓土，最终探向脆弱隐秘的入口。

事实证明，酒神本人并非有着一副放荡之徒的外表，但总是披着甜美的外衣。罗伯特臣服于诱惑，迫不及待地放肆大叫，宣告自己迈那德斯的身份。他很快在吉米的手指上达到了高潮。罗伯特尚因为高潮而战栗，吉米抹了一把罗伯特小腹的精液作为润滑。吉米缓缓进入时，罗伯特不禁痛叫出声，入侵者在他的肩头落下一个吻作为安抚。慢慢的，痛苦被愉悦取代，亲吻却变成撕咬。罗伯特紧紧抱住吉米，仿佛在风浪中寻觅到了桅杆。罗伯特希望此刻自己能如同海水一般流动，任凭对方根据喜好将自己塑造成任何形态。吉米对他耳语，滚烫的呼吸将罗伯特灼伤，他无法听到对方吐露的话语。床笫间的言语固然甜蜜，却没有例外地驶向空虚的归宿。语言无法抵达的地方，吉米用行动填补。欲望外化为对毁灭的渴望，暂时性地将罗伯特支配；简陋的床铺吱呀作响，他意识到这即是他本人的哈米吉多顿，而他甘愿就此陷落。

事实上这立刻成为了他们日常生活的部分。他们迅速变得亲密无间，在每个傍晚分享过分糟糕的食物和过分完美的性爱。罗伯特为了方便行事放弃了内衣，而吉米则富有创意地提供了新颖的道具。罗伯特很快觉察到吉米从来只凭喜好和心情行事，但却总是表现出恰当的温柔或者粗暴。他占有罗伯特的方式太过精妙，罗伯特对此甚至怀揣感激——他愿意成为一只精巧易碎的雕花香水瓶，只为承载吉米的欲望。罗伯特格外得意于吉米对自己的沉迷和时而流露的失控。他时常故意漏系纽扣，耀武扬威般向始作俑者炫耀着胸口留下的鲜红痕迹，仿佛自己可以同时是猎人与战利品。

然而与世隔绝的生活依旧让罗伯特惯常的乐观稍稍败下阵来。有些时刻，他们彼此都能听到鬼魅趁虚而入。

“你见过海难吗？”高潮的余韵尚未脱去，罗伯特仍旧骑在吉米身上，这问句像是自发从罗伯特脑中逃逸出来。

吉米点点头，揽着罗伯特的脖颈，似乎既不打算离开罗伯特的身体，也不打算透露更多信息。

“近来我总是在梦里旁观海难。”罗伯特轻轻扭动着腰肢。说不上从哪一个夜晚开始，本已沉没在此地的船只短暂地起死回生，驶入罗伯特的梦中，不断复现沉没时的情形。罗伯特看到海浪将船只吞吃。死去的水手沉入水底、潜入黑暗，又顷刻间贴在在罗伯特耳边低语。即便在梦中，罗伯特也少有被空洞的眼眶打量，他回望进那幽幽的空洞——那里什么都没有，甚至令罗伯特对自身的存在都起了怀疑。他徒劳地注视着水手溃烂发胀的伤口，试图自那破碎的嘴唇识别只言片语。第一次的时候罗伯特感到恐惧，后来竟感到哀伤。他不知哀伤由何而来。

正在罗伯特不再期待回应时，吉米突然开口：“和你相反，我常梦到自己登上一艘注定要沉没的船。”他顿了顿，像是在犹豫要不要表露更多，“它沉之前我算得上是很愉快。”

“我不认为梦只是梦而已。感受是真实的，那么它就是真实的。”

罗伯特仍旧不能说他了解吉米。吉米似乎有意将保持自己的神秘，而肢体的亲密甚至加深了吉米在罗伯特心中的神秘程度。好在他料想自己还有足够的时间去解开谜题。

极端天气似乎决心在岛礁上扎下根来，而补给的船只却久久未至。库存的食物和淡水越来越少，令罗伯特心神不宁。吉米无需看守灯塔的时间里，他们会依偎着低声交谈，一杯接一杯地灌下吉米调配的草药茶，间或分享一支烟。烟草早已经受潮，需要点很多次才能够燃烧。罗伯特不知道最终使他平静下来的是烟草还是吉米的沉稳的呼吸，他不止一次发现自己依靠着吉米醒来。与罗伯特相比，吉米似乎不需要太多的食物和睡眠，他常在罗伯特小睡的片刻低声演奏六弦琴。醒来的罗伯特将轻吻印在对方拨弄琴弦的手指上，乐曲在嬉笑中走样，吉米的手指改换在罗伯特身上弹奏天籁。他们依旧没有节制地做爱，奢侈地消耗着热量和体力。

罗伯特多么希望自己能够满足于这样的时刻，可咫尺之遥的灯塔亮光不断提醒罗伯特，催促着他一探究竟。

“真奇怪，我原本是来看守灯塔的。”罗伯特用食指轻轻描画着吉米眼角的一小片美丽淡青色，努力拼凑出漫不经心。

“时机不对。”吉米回答道。罗伯特猜想这是指天气不好。他感到懊恼，但来不及追问，便被带入新一轮的探索。

意外比补给更先到来。罗伯特说不好他是从什么时候开始感到身体微恙。起初他将一切的不适归结于生活模式的转变，紧接他把体温稍稍过高或者气喘当作是放纵的结果。那个早上吉米尚未从灯塔返回，他造访了海鸟墓地。此处按说应当与上一次罗伯特查看时无异，但他确信微妙而关键的要素被无声无息地替换，他搜遍脑海无法确认，却在回程时因体力不支而晕倒。

罗伯特陷入了漫长的昏睡。奇妙的是意识并没有就此消失，只是自此沉默了下来。他能够感知到吉米在礁石上发现他，将他带回居所。他能感觉到微微湿润的棉纱布在皮肤上梭巡擦拭的触。罗伯特靠吉米喂给他的亲吻和草药汤维持身体的基本运作，很难说这是合理的搭配，因为吉米的吻是甜的而药苦涩难忍。罗伯特暂时无法抱怨，毕竟他不仅活着，还能隐约感到肆虐多日地风浪渐渐平息。有一天，他甚至辨别出房间里多了几个身影，料想到是补给船终于到达。他想要呼叫，但和人交流的渴望最终不敌怪诞的昏迷症。

时间的概念被缓慢抽离。罗伯特闭着眼，不间断地感觉到强烈光线落在眼皮上，却久久无法对此作出反应。他醒来要问问吉米为什么点亮这么多灯。

这天罗伯特和往日一样试着睁开眼，等待着失败的结果，因此当房间的图像抵达瞳孔时，罗伯特甚至一时不知如何应对。与昏迷时的印象不同，屋内一片昏暗，风暴依旧肆虐，他甚至有一瞬间断定这片海域已经腐烂——否则无从解释这漫天的腥臭气味。昏暗的光线中罗伯特辨认出吉米的身影。辨认是多此一举的，此地再无其他人。他心内突然生发恐惧，担心吉米就此离去，他想要出声叫住吉米，但张口却只能发出谵妄的话语。吉米注意到了他的苏醒，连忙安抚他，不忘再喂他一杯药汤。

一段短暂的睡眠后，罗伯特被食物的香气唤醒。早先昏暗的光线和腐臭的气味似乎只是另一个梦。肉类、豆蔻和茴香的气味回荡在狭窄的室内，他仿佛回到儿时家中，感到身体和思绪前所未有的轻盈。吉米就坐在床边。

“补给到过了？”罗伯特不知道为何自己如此急切地询问这个问题。

吉米因为罗伯特的好转表露出少有的欣喜，但他摇摇头否定了：“没有。否则他们会接你回去的，你病得太重了。”

罗伯特闻着新鲜食材的气味，不明白为什么吉米要说谎。

生活仿佛回归到正常的轨道。自从罗伯特昏迷之后，吉米几乎寸步不离地看护着他，即使现在罗伯特已苏醒多时，吉米还是不肯离开身边。不知为何，罗伯特感觉到比起自己需要照顾，实际上更加不能忍受孤身一人的是吉米。罗伯特提议他们可以一起去看守灯塔，但吉米告诉他不必费心灯塔的事：坏天气持续如此之久，意味着短期内不会有船只经过。

他们彼此心照不宣但没有说明的是：灯塔已经许久未曾有人值守，但它的光亮从未熄灭。

吉米更加大量地消耗和烟叶和草药茶，但对食物的需求却越来越少。他依旧常常摆弄那把六弦琴，弹奏的乐曲却愈发古怪。罗伯特向来不知道吉米从哪里生发出灵感以摘得早先那些精妙的乐句，可现在六弦琴奏出的只是跑音的破碎片段。吉米没有觉察似的一遍一遍反复弹奏着。他日益消瘦，但情绪却格外高亢。在同衾相拥的时刻吉米分外用力，像是要把自己嵌入罗伯特的血肉之躯，罗伯特被吉米过于锋利的骨骼硌得生疼却又不忍推开，只好转而用手指梳理对方的深色头发。

罗伯特放弃了追寻吉米的答案。好比吉米预先就知道他梦中登上的船最终面临着沉没的结局，罗伯特也在等待一个时刻，届时帷幕打开，所有的谜题和戏法都被揭底。或者说那是刀锋落下的时刻，他甚至期待鲜血，渴望看到锋利的刃利落削去一层血肉——或者砍下一颗头颅。

岛礁西面有一处最为偏僻的角落，那里杂草足足有半人高。罗伯特许久没有来过这个角落。这一日，罗伯特仿佛得到指引一般，趁着吉米尚未苏醒的时刻离开居所。他走下嶙峋的石块，拨开茂密杂草，发现下方原本空旷的水域此刻停泊着一艘小小的补给船。恐惧迅速攀上罗伯特的脊椎，令他浑身发冷。他按捺住强烈的呕吐冲动，向船只走去。他走到近处，并没有闻到预期的腐尸气味，但仍是下意识地用手捂住口鼻，方才小心翼翼地登上船。

船只内部空空荡荡，比外观更为破旧。罗伯特像是试图证明什么一般地找寻了船上的每一个角落。这是一艘再普通不过的破旧舷窗下刻着一些已经斑驳的符号，罗伯特仔细辨认，但仍旧未能参透那些破碎的字体与图案的意味。罗伯特早先的猜测都没有得到印证，事情原本的面貌更加难以分辨。这就像是一个残酷但自然的提示：除了这艘船本身，他几乎一无所获。

“你看到那艘船了。”午餐的时候，吉米说。他的语气没有一丝疑问。

罗伯特犹豫片刻：“没错。”他期待吉米能够对此给出一个合理的解释。甚至无需是合理的解释。罗伯特愿意抓住任何一根救命稻草。

“你是否还想知道灯塔里究竟有什么？”吉米转而问，罗伯特此刻才发觉昔日吉米眼中的粼粼水光已近乎干涸，他看起来憔悴得近乎透明。

“我不在乎。”罗伯特几乎要吼叫起来。

“我只想离开这里。”片刻后他恢复平静，补充道。

吉米没有再说话，而是露出一个苦涩笑容。罗伯特将这视为默许。

夜晚到来的时候他们照常做爱。罗伯特不知道大脑还是皮肤的记忆更加长久，因此不忍失神或者眨眼。吉米的一部分美丽的特质已经丢失，罗伯特不知道它们去了哪里，但吉米仍然是他见过最为美丽的生物。他们之间不乏温柔的性爱，但这一次不同于早前任何的柔情蜜意。吉米轻柔地动作，面对着他缓缓地顶弄着，但他们彼此却前所未有地因为紧密连结而感到痛苦，一举一动仿佛钝刀割破皮肉再不断加深伤口，又缓慢而残忍地将手指伸进溃烂处搅弄。罗伯特揽住吉米枯瘦的腰，试图将他含得更深，好将这痛苦更加永久地镌刻在彼此身上。吉米在他身体里射精的时候，罗伯特咬破了吉米的嘴唇。铁锈的味道从未让他如此安心。

罗伯特离开的时候天色微微泛白。吉米看起来只是睡着了。睫毛在眼下投射出的一小片阴影甚至暗示他的梦美妙而宁静。此刻的亲吻是背叛之举，而罗伯特甚至不知等待他的是银币还是笞刑。但毋庸置疑的是，他已经等待了太久，离开的渴望迫不及待地在他的血管中叫嚣。他徒劳地替吉米盖好毛毯，离开居所。

罗伯特循着前一天的路走向那片杂草丛生之地。比起前一日，这里显得更加阴森可怖。他急切地踏过礁石、拨开草丛，没有在意被杂草割伤的手指，匆匆奔向船只停泊的水域。

熹微的晨光中，空无一物的海面泛着平和的光。

罗伯特先是怔住，随即大笑出声，仿佛被欺骗和愚弄才落于他的预料中。他转头望向灯塔那仿佛恒星一般长久的光亮——它点亮了本应蛰伏在微暗光线中的海鸟自毁的血迹，而血迹则将光线染红。

罗伯特此时才感到被割伤的手指隐隐作痛。他什么都未曾得到，没有谜底，没有启示，没有逃离的途径。他放弃思索，转而向灯塔走去。

灯塔的门上挂着一把摇摇欲坠的斑驳旧锁，罗伯特稍稍用力便轻松打开。陈腐的空气和螺旋向上的台阶几乎耗尽了罗伯特的力气，到达塔顶时，他久久无法平复自己急促的呼吸，而灯塔光源过分强烈的光线则率先灼伤了他的眼睛，他抵抗着流泪的冲动，缓步走近灯塔发光的核心。

如同罗伯特早先料想到的一般，没有煤气灯和棱镜，也没有永恒之火。他看见两具燃烧着的、紧紧交缠的骸骨，它们像是在拥抱又仿佛在推开彼此。罗伯特从未见过如此痛苦的亲昵和如此甜美的抗拒。惊异于两具残破骸骨竟然能够散发如此持久的炽热和光亮，罗伯特终于想起自己和吉米是如何被困在此地，他轻轻叹息，顺从地向这团光献出意识。

上岛后的第六天，罗伯特终于和J真正意义上地说上了话。


End file.
